


[Podfic]: [and it's mine]

by apatternedfever



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of [and it's mine] by Feather (lalaietha). <i>Nine times out of ten, Nat is the most grounded, unflappable, composed and cool-headed person in the world. Then sometimes she isn't.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]: [and it's mine]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[and it's mine]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453344) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



**Length:** 4:36

Stream or download [here](https://www.box.com/s/i1qkfp73lxy2bz50898t).

Recorded for [hurt/comfort bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org), for the prompt "loss of identity".


End file.
